


When we are in Paris...

by Dearthisbe



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Gay, M/M, firstprince, henry and alex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearthisbe/pseuds/Dearthisbe
Summary: Alex and Henry's 2 year anniversary is almost there, and what is better then go to paris? But being one of the most famous couples in the world means there are always paparazzi and fans....
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	When we are in Paris...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! this story will be a lot longer! I'll try to fit in as much characters as i can.   
> Pls leave your thoughts in the comments, i hope you like it!

‘Alex, are you coming?’   
Henry asks.   
Alex is hanging over a stack of papers. His reading glasses on the tip of his nose. His law school takes 3 years, still one year to go. Even though he is one of the best in his classes, Alex still stresses too much.   
‘One moment! Alex yells back. Henry is sitting on their couch, with a view of New York. ‘Sweetheart, you learn too much! You know it’s spring break right? Exams are a year away!’   
‘mhm’, alex just murmurs. Alex likes to work ahead, so he’s already preparing for his exams. His life is spread before him, and he needs to get this right. A couple more pages and then he is done - for today.   
‘You don’t even hear me do you?’ Henry walks to Alex’ desk. He gets no answer.   
‘Well then i'm going to try this out: I decided to leave you and i'm going to go live my life with nora. I love her with my whole heart and hate you! Oh, and I have had sexual intercourses with her the whole time I’ve known you’.  
‘Mhm’, alex murmurs again. His eyes stay on the paper, from left to right with no stop.   
Henry is now leaning against the desk, arms crossed. Alex finally looks up.  
‘Dear, you know i’m not going to play the jealous type by saying you have too little time for me. But I am going to play the type who says you need to take a break. And spending time with me isn’t something i’m going to say no to.’  
Alex feels bad, he likes being with henry, but he gets lost in his study. But Henry is more important, he doesn’t want to make him feel bad. 

‘I’m sorry Henry, i just get lost in this.’ He says.   
‘I know, it’s ok ’. Henry looks him deep in his eyes. His hair looks so soft like it always does.   
He bends towards alex and takes his glasses of. Alex feels a curl falling on his face. Henry pushes it aside and kisses the place on alex’ cheek where the curl was. Alex smiles, and kisses henry soft on his mouth. In this moment, he doesn’t know why he even studied today if he could do this the entire time.   
Henry’s hair tangle trough his curls and get hold of his neck. Alex moves his hands Through henry’s hair, and it is as soft as always. The kiss grows deeper and more intense. Henry’s hands finds the hem of alex’ shirt and his hands climbs underneath it. Alex smelts by the touch. Henry is now sitting on the desk, almost on the papers. Alex breaks the kiss.  
“Sweetheart, how much i like the idea of doing the cliché: ‘shoving the papers of the desk to do a make out session on it’,but if these paper are going to be mixed, i will have a mental breakdown.”  
Henry laughs and picks alex up. They stumble across the room to the couch. Henry tries to lay alex gently on it, but he fails and henry falls on the couch. Alex laughs and pulls henry on top of him. They continue where they were.   
Now Alex’ hands find the hem of henry’s shirt. Henry pulls his shirt off and throws it aside.   
Alex begins kissing his jawline and then his neck. A moan escapes henry’s mouth. He kicks of his pants and removes alex’ shirt. Alex melts by the warm touch of henry’s hands. Henry. He is undoing Alex’ belt while their kissing. Alex kicks his pants of and now their both half naked. They kiss and alex thinks by himself how f*cking much he loves his boyfriend, and why he doesn’t kiss him the entire day. In this moment, he just want to quit everything to just lay here forever. 

***  
After a while, Alex lays on henry’s chest.   
‘I want to stay here forever’, he yawns and henry pulls him closer. The’re entangled in naked limbs and event though it’s kind of cold outside, Alex is comfortable warm in henry’s embrace. Henry presses a light kiss on his head.   
‘I am sorry I study so much’  
‘It’s ok, you are just a really hard working person. But you need to know when to stop, that doesn’t mean you have to apologize for it, I love every bit of you, I love you Alex’  
‘I love you too’.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave your thoughts!


End file.
